


Gravity

by atomicsuperkick



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsuperkick/pseuds/atomicsuperkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation at the gates of Vault 111 between Paladin Danse and Sole Survivor Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (I tend to think of drabble as being 100 words, exactly, so that's what this is.) that's part of a larger work I just started called _Their Survival Machines._
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“What does it even mean? To be...human?” Danse whispered to the trees, staring up at the night sky stretching above the Vault 111 entrance.

“We were never able to figure it out,” a voice came from his left. Danse tore his eyes away, startled, but not upset. She was the only creature on earth he ever wanted to see anymore, it seemed. “Before the war, it meant not being Chinese,” she murmured, sitting down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. “Now? It means whatever you choose.”

“Come back to bed,” the woman said, touching her lips to his cheek softly.


End file.
